Registros
by Katlina Midnight
Summary: Porque la vida de un Bookman no es solo guardar, sino registrar los cambios cíclicos en el tiempo. Disclaimer: Este conjunto de drabbles participa en el reto Mes de Apreciación: Enero - 2017 "Bookman" Del Foro Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.
1. Chapter 1

**Mis temas para este mes fueron los siguientes:**

 **Títulos de libros:** El capital, Kart Marx.

 **Rated** : K.

 **Género:** Mystery.

 **Emociones:** Aceptación.

 **Sin más interrupciones les deseo una buena lectura.**

 **Desclaimer** **:** **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero - 2017 - "Bookman" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

La vida es un círculo vicioso que se repite una y otra vez sin contemplación, todo sigue un curso paralelo o igual que el anterior. Cada deceso trae consigo un nuevo sustituyente el cual previamente establecido acarrea una misión asignada, la vida es como un lienzo el cual se va llenando tan rápido como lentamente caen las gotas de miel de un panal. Las historias no son más acontecimientos pasados que influyen en un incierto futuro irrealista, los cual no importa el tiempo se repiten una y otra vez como una vieja casetera, la cual puede ser infinita de las veces que esta ha sido reproducida.

Los rayos del sol se filtran entre los dedos de aquel hombre sin nombre, el cual solo es un espectador de todo lo que lo rodea, él es ajeno a todo a su alrededor, es como una sombra invisible que está presente en todos lados, pero que a la vez no lo está. Sus pasos eran ligeros mostrando la relajación de admirar con sus pupilas el hermoso paisaje costero. Su trabajo solo era registrar y absorber; Al llegar a las pobladas calles de aquel pueblo mercantil, mirar las personas ir de un lado a otro y los coloridos puestos con las más bellas, fresca y exóticas mercancías que aquel recinto podría otorgarle.

—Señor Bookman —las palabras de una bella joven vestida de hermosos ropajes de seda y bordados llegaron a los oídos del hombre.

—Señorita Lee, esto es una muestra de dominación entre las clases — sus palabras fueron dirigidas a la joven de cabellos verdes— Un bien que puede intercambiarse por otros bienes en una proporción determinada. Esto no es más que un ejemplo de las diferentes formas del intercambio de mercancías y este aparece como una relación social entre cosas y una relación objetiva entre las personas— la joven que lo acompañaba la miraba sin entender nada de lo que este le expresaba.

—Señor Bookman, disculpara mi ignorancia pero no he comprendido nada de lo que usted ha dicho— la joven se disculpó.

—No se preocupe, vamos que el señor D. Campbell nos espera— ambos caminaron de regreso al hospedaje.

Aquel hombre sin nombre solo observaba con interés a la joven, él sabía que esta chica era especial, pero no podía descifrar que era. Desde una distancia prudente observo como aquella joven corría a los brazos del hombre el cual la recibió con el mismo entusiasmo, la distancia se había cortado y estaba junto a ellos. El señor D. Campbell lo recibió con una sencilla sonrisa, le indico con un simple gesto a su amada que se retirara, la cual obedeció al instante.

—Bookman gracias por cuidar de Xin Qian(1)— las sutiles palabras de agradecimiento de parte de Neah D. Campbell fueron dirigidas a Bookman.

* * *

 **Ya estamos al Final antes de irme me gustaría agregar que para este capitulo preferí que Bookman por así decirlo realizara una síntesis de lo que trata el libro, muy interesante puedo agregar.**

 **Además mis queridos lectores me gustaría agregar que este fic, no es la gran cosa, así que utilicen su bella imaginación cuando estén disfrutando la lectura.**

 **Nota (1):** Significado de Xin Qian: Feliz y hermosa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer** **:** **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero - 2017 - "Bookman" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

—Abuelo— las suaves palabras de aquel pelirrojo niño se dirigieron al único familiar que le quedaba.

Bookman desvió la mirada para ver al infante el cual lloraba desconsolado sobre la tumba de su padre, era doloroso perder a un hijo y tener que verlo reflejado en su nieto, el cual tendría que tomar a temprana a edad la herencia familiar que es pasada de generación en generación en su familia. El anciano poso su mano sobre el hombro del niño el cual apretó levemente, el pequeño giro el rostro para ver a su abuelo en las mismas condiciones que él, ponerse de pie de manera lenta para envolver en un fuerte abrazo a su único familiar.

—Es hora de irnos—Bookman se alejó, necesitaba despejarse y tratar de digerir aquel trago amargo, con pereza arrastro sus pies directo al sendero, siendo seguido por el chico. Su trabajo de registrar era lo que más amaba, pero justo en este momento odiaba haber observado aquel desafortunado evento que no debía estar en la historia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer** **:** **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero - 2017 - "Bookman" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

Lo que sus ojos observaban era insólito, ver a su nieto y una niña más joven que él jugar no era el problema sino el sorprendente parecido entre esas dos mujeres, su memoria no lo engañaba pero era la viva imagen de aquella delicada joven que había perecido hace casi 25 años, la imagen era hermosa pero horripilante a la vez, los siguió con la mirada como corrían de un extremo a otro.

—Es una imagen muy bonita—un joven de larga cabellera morada expreso con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—Está en lo cierto Joven Lee— su mirada aún seguía fija en la pequeña de dos coletas.

—Todo está listo para que se instalen usted y su nieto Bookman-san— Komui observo al anciano detenidamente, su forma de responder era ausente y lejana como si estuviera en otra época.

—Gracias— dijo— Joven lee me gustaría decirle algo— Bookman lo miro.

—Claro Bookman-san, soy todo oídos— esperaba atento.

—Tiene una hermana muy bonita—suspiro— Pero su belleza es su peor enemiga— miro al joven asiático con determinación.


	4. Chapter 4

**Desclaimer** **:** **D. Gray-man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino . Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero - 2017 - "Bookman" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas.**

* * *

La fría temporada adornaba con su manto blanco toda Inglaterra, el sonido de sus botas pisar la espesa nieve sonaban como el crujir de una galleta al romper. Estaba regresando de una sencilla misión y de realizar su trabajo de toda la vida. Bookman pensaba que su vida solo se basaba en un círculo vicioso que era el registro, guardar y almacenar para preservar hasta que su vida se agotara y partiera de este mundo. El hombre de avanzada edad tomo un cigarrillo de su oscuro abrigo, mientras el pequeño cilindro se consumía, las nubes de humo salían de sus labios acompasados de sus perezosos pasos.

Llegando a su destino, donde todo estaba cálido, se quitó su abrigo colocándolo en su brazo para seguir su camino en los oscuros pasillos de la orden, en su trayecto noto la pequeña brecha de luz que se colaba de la habitación perteneciente a la joven más querida de la orden. De manera cautelosa se acercó, sus ojos se quedaron abiertos al ver a Allen Walker besar a una dormida Lenalee, se alejó de la puerta, escondiéndose en el pasillo más cercano. Observo bien cada movimiento del joven albino sin perderlo de vista.

—Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Señor Bookman— un escalofrió recorrió su pequeña espalda al escuchar aquella voz conocida pero ajena a la vez.

—Señor D. Campbell— la sonrisa que adorno los labios del joven ingles fue enorme.

—Si Señor Bookman soy yo— se detuvo un instante— Guarde este pequeño secreto, al igual que todos los demás— el joven se alejó a una prudente distancia, se detuvo girando parte de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa característica colocando su dedo índice en sus labios en señal de silencio.

Bookman comprendió en ese momento que aceptar lo inevitable era lo único que podía hacer, si registrar como afectarían estos acontecimientos al futuro que estaba por venir, con toda su tranquilidad retomo su camino y hacer lo único que sabía hacer desde hace casi 100 años, registrar y callar.


End file.
